


Big Time Rush with Female Kendall One Shots

by NightofFury121



Category: Big Time Rush (Band), Big Time Rush (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Female Kendall Knight, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23727688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightofFury121/pseuds/NightofFury121
Summary: Exactly what the title says.  Open to requests.  I hope you enjoy!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This kind of just popped into my head because of the other story I'm writing about BTR with a female Kendall. Open to requests. The rest of my senior year has been canceled so I'll have time to do this more but we might be forced to do online schooling. Currently learning is voluntary but I also have college classes that I have to continue to do. I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing!

They had just gone on another successful date, Jo's father was very strict on curfews so they made it back just a minute before. Jo gave Kendell a good night kiss before entering.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow, then?" Kendell asks.

"Actually, I'm stuck at the studio all day and my manager and Jett will both be disappointed if I slip away for even a minute. I might not even make it back until after my curfew, sorry."

"No, it's fine I understand. But you have to promise me at least one phone call!"

"Deal, now goodbye."

"One more kiss for the road?"

Just as the two were leaning in Jo's dad opened the door. He gave Kendell a look and she took that as her cue to leave.

"I'll see ya, Jo!"

Kendell then took off down the hallway. Jo's father gave Jo a disappointed look and the two went inside. Jo's father started his usual rant about how Kendell was using him and didn't actually care about him. He also brought up that a girl having three close guy friends was a bit suspicious. Jo argued back that Kendell wasn't like most girls but he was sent to his room.

As soon as Kendell got back to her apartment the boys were playing video games. They had to take turns because it was only a two-player game but Logan preferred to watch anyway so he was sitting out most of the time. When the boys saw Kendell they immediately paused their game.

"So how was your date?" Carlos asks.

"It went fine, I just wish we had more time to spend together. He's usually stuck on set all day and doesn't get home till late, his father still hates me, and we didn't even get to have our second good night kiss!"

"That's too bad, do you know when he's free next? We really want to have a tournament with all of the guys!" James asks.

"I'm assuming you aren't allowing girls into this little competition of yours?"

"See we would but you're better than everyone and it wouldn't be fair, " Logan tells her.

"Whatever, just don't let anyone else know about the no girl policy or they'll throw a big stink about it like they did with our prank day."

"It's really too bad that you weren't born a guy. If you were we would be able to do a lot more and you would've been on our side!" Carlos complains.

"The only reason the girls' team won was because of you and Katie," James complains.

"Two of the most devious girls we know," Logan says.

"and smartest," James adds.

"Thanks for the afterthought James. I'm going to bed and remember we have to be at the studio early."

"Goodnight Kendell," the boys chorus.

"Night boys."

...............................

It had been two days since Jo and Kendell had seen each other. When they did see one another Jo's father ushered him away and Kendell couldn't follow because they had to go to Rocque Records. That was when Kendell was doubting their relationship and how it would ever work with the two being so busy and their schedules pulling them every which way. 

Gustavo noticed Kendell's mood because she looked down and she wasn't talking back as much. When he asked her about it, it was when they were all in the booth when he asked so the boys answered for her. Of course, Gustavo couldn't deal with a moody teenage girl so he sent them back to the Palm Woods. 

What Kendell wasn't expecting was for Jo to be dressed nicely in the lobby of the Palm Woods.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were stuck on set again all day."

"Well, I found time and I teamed up with the guys."

"You four teamed up? Without me? I'm so proud of you guys!"

"You act like we never team up!" James complains.

"Bye Logan, James, and Carlos. So what exactly did you have planned?" The boys leave but all they actually they do is put on their tree hats and hide in the fake plants.

"It's a surprise."

"I know you're still there!"

The boys stand up and throw their tree hats on the ground and shout, "Oh, come on!"

"How'd you know?" Jo asks.

"I've been friends with those three for way too long, I think I know them by now. So, do I also have to dress up or are jeans fine?"

"What you're wearing is perfect, I just went a little too over the top. We should get going though if we want to make it on time for everything we have planned."

.................................

The two returned late, later than Jo's curfew. Kendell's friends ended up following them for most of it but as soon as she gets back to the room she was going to yell at them.

"I had an amazing time Jo. I'm pretty sure that was our best date, ever!"

Kendell leans up to kiss him but the two are once again interrupted by the door opening to Jo's father.

"Can you give us a minute dad? I'll be in, in a minute. I promise."

"What did I tell you about curfew and hanging out with her?"

"I don't know what I did, Mr. Taylor but I promise I have no ill intentions with your son."

"You just want your band to take off and so that's why you're dating my son because he's famous now!"

"Actually dad, the band Big Time Rush that Kendell has with her three friends was bigger first. When they went on tour they had a bigger fan base than, the show I'm currently starring on."

"I really don't care my son is not going to date some out-of-control-hockey-playing girl!"

"I'm going to go, I'll see you soon Jo." Kendell let's go of Jo's hand and starts to walk away.

"Kendell, wait." Jo grabs her wrist and gives her a goodnight kiss. "I'll see you tomorrow and that's a promise."

With that said Kendell walks away happier than she was a moment ago. Jo's father on the other hand just shakes his head and tells Jo to make sure that he locks the door on the way in. It was an argument he wasn't going to win, no matter how hard he tried. The only way the two would break up is if they had to and it wasn't going to be anyone else that made them. One of them would have to move away or some other thing that they couldn't help them.

End.


	2. Kendell's Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exactly what the title says but not in a good way. Warning: Mentions abuse, alcoholism, drunkenness, miscarriage, child abuse, abuse of a pregnant woman, the impact of abuse, abuse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> This story is similar to my other story but this one is also completely unrelated. I hope you enjoy! Takes place during season three.
> 
> Warning: Mentions abuse, alcoholism, drunkenness, miscarriage, child abuse, abuse of a pregnant woman, the impact of abuse, abuse

Kendell hardly ever talked about her father. As far as everyone knew was that he left when she was little. Even Katie didn't know the full truth about Kendell and her father. The only two who knew the truth was Kendell and Jennifer Knight.

Kendell and Katie's father was an abusive drunk, it was part of the reason Katie and Kendell had such an age gap. Jennifer had been pregnant two other times before Katie but after a fit of drunkenness from Jennifer's ex-husband, she had lost the babies. Before Jennifer found out she was pregnant with Katie he was taken away and was never able to harm the two of them again. He had gotten ten years and that was light compared to what he did to the two of them. He had gotten locked up when Kendell was six and last she heard was that he was out. 

She never kept track of him, she didn't care about him, he did nothing but cause pain in her life. He didn't know about Katie and it was going to stay that way. When Katie was little and asked about her father they told her he was dead. Katie never really talked about him unless she was asking questions and that had stopped years ago.

It had been a normal day at the Palm Woods or as normal as it could get since the four hockey heads moved there. The teens were in the pool area with Katie, Jennifer was also there except it was more to keep an eye on the five rather than to actually tan. They had been living there for two years now and they have gone on tour twice. 

The six of them all loved living in Minnesota but being a band together and living out their dreams was even more amazing. The four band members were in the pool just splashing around and having fun. Well, that is until they had the brilliant idea to start playing chicken. Jennifer knew that they wouldn't stop so she warned them to be careful. 

The funny thing about them playing was that Logan was on Kendell's shoulders while Carlos was on James' shoulders. Logan was more of the brains than the muscle in their group so he would usually be the top but sometimes Kendell was on his shoulders but he couldn't keep her there very long. Soon more people joined their game of chicken Stephanie and Carlos were a team, Jo and Lucy, Camille and Logan, Jennifer and Jennifer, Jennifer and Katie, and James and Kendell.

After about three hours of playing around in the pool area, a dare was issued so the four were heading up to their apartment to get changed. That was when Kendell saw him, in the lobby. The four were joking around when Kendell saw him and she froze. When Kendell stopped walking and talking it was confusing. The boys snapped her out of it but she ended up running back into the pool area. She didn't say anything, only ran to her mother and broke down. 

No one was expecting her to do that. The Jennifers, Camille, Jo, Lucy, and Stephanie were even more shocked. Kendell Knight never ever cried. The boys were probably the most shocked but that was because they had only seen Kendell cry once or twice. Jennifer Knight knew exactly why her daughter was crying and despite how quiet she tried to be everyone was paying attention to the two.

"It's him, isn't it? He's back?"

Kendell's response is just a nod into her mother's shirt. Katie breaks the silence first.

"Who's back?" Katie demands.

"It doesn't matter and none of you are allowed near him!" She points to all of the teens that were looking especially Katie and the boys. "I'll go deal with it you all stay here."

"Mom, you can't! You can't do this to yourself, you know what happened last time," Kendell whispers to her clinging to her mother like she could disappear at any second.

"Yes, but we can't live in fear if we live in fear then we can't move on. He can't do anything here, here there are a lot more people. I'll be back, you stay here."

"You can't go alone."

"I also can't bring you into this."

"Mom-"

"Don't argue just stay here."

Everyone is confused at what just happened between them. Katie tries to follow bu Kendell grabs her shoulder.

"You have to stay here Katie, it isn't safe."

"What's that supposed to mean? I'm sick and tired of you and mom leaving me in the dark. I know that the two of you are hiding something from me!"

"You won't understand."

That was when there was a crash coming from the lobby. Everyone wanted to go towards it but Kendell wouldn't let any of them move from their spot. Kendell started going towards it but the boys grabbed her wrists.

"Kendell, it's okay to let us in and tell us what's wrong," James starts.

"Just let us in, yeah," Carlos and Logan agree.

"Maybe I need to go check on my mom, make sure Katie stays here, she doesn't need to see what's about to happen."

Kendell breaks free from their grasp and goes into the lobby.

"I think I know what's happening," Lucy starts and everyone turns to her to demand an answer. "It's not for me to tell even if I have an idea of what's going on. Kendell has to be the one to tell us."

There was more crashing from the lobby when they heard the unmistakable voice of Jennifer Knight, "Kendell!" That time everyone ignored the two oldest Knight's words and went into the lobby. They saw a furious looking man standing in front of the two Knights. Kendell was in front of her mother and had what looked like the start of a black eye. Bitters was on the phone with the police about a violent man.

"You should have stayed out of it, just like you should have when you were little. At least now you can understand why I did it."

"No one should ever hit their wife or child!" Kendell counters.

"The two of you needed discipline and needed to learn your place. You were a mistake, never should have been born! You should have been a boy if anything not some poor excuse for a girl. You tried to be a boy I heard, friends with three boys and even joined the boys' hockey team. You're nothing but a wannabe and that little band of yours will split up eventually. Everyone will eventually turn on you and you'll turn out like your mother. Divorced and Single. You'll always be a disgrace!" The man yells and backhands Kendell. He hit her so hard that she fell onto the glass from a broken vase. She tried to get up to prove that she wasn't weak but after propping herself up he kicks her. Jennifer pushes him away but she's tossed aside and the other teens can do nothing but look on. 

When the boys try to do something they get pulled back by the girls. If he could easily knock Kendell and Jennifer down what do the three of them have against him. That was when the cops showed up and detained him. He said quite a few colorful words before spitting on Kendell. 

When he's detained they all approach Kendell and Jennifer. Kendell had already been sitting up and Jennifer despite being tossed aside like a rag doll was relatively fine. Kendell wasn't so lucky, her left side of her face was swollen and she had glass in her side. One of the police officers had stayed back and had rung for an ambulance. Everyone tried to get Kendell to not move so much but she went to her mother and the officer got their statement along with any other witnesses. 

Katie went right over to her sister and mother and hugged them. She also asked the one question that everyone had been trying to guess.

"That was dad, wasn't it?"

After a small nod from Jennifer, Katie and her hug while also crying. Soon enough the paramedics arrive and take Kendell off to the hospital to get the glass out of her and for a tetanus shot.

..................

About a week later Kendell was recovered, she was going to have some scars from the glass and she still had some bruising left on her face. All of the teens were in the apartment, finally reunited with their friend. The boys had gotten to see her sooner but she wasn't really talking to anyone.

As they sat in the apartment they talked about anything to try to get everyone off of the topic of what happened a week prior.

"I know you guys are curious and I know that you aren't talking about what happened because you're worried about me but it's okay, you can ask me about it."

"I'm sorry that you had a father like that," Jo says first.

"It's okay. No one gets to choose their parents and even though my father might be a horrible person I have the best mom in the world."

They spent the rest of the day in the apartment just talking and goofing off. Kendell was finally in a good mood after what had happened and they were all happy. Katie understood why Kendell and Jennifer kept information about her father away from her and she's kind of glad that they did because otherwise she probably would have been afraid of ever meeting him. Now that she knew the truth she asked a few questions about him but eventually stopped.

It might have taken them all a bit to get some readjusting but everyone ended up respecting Kendell and Jennifer even more. Kendell was brave and strong, it was no wonder that no one could get her down. They all also realized that Jennifer was nice but firm for a reason, she wanted to be the total opposite of her ex. 

One thing that they all noticed was that after the incident Kendell was jumpier and flinched when someone touched her or when something broke. Things weren't going to be perfect and they might not get their old Kendell back but none of that mattered because she was there and alive.

End.


	3. BTR as Adults

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing!  
> So someone requested this I don't remember who or where it would be at because I tried looking through all of my messages and comments so thanks to whoever requested this. It will be a little bit before I update the main story because I'm at a loss as to what to do. It's been hard and my anxiety likes to flare up a few times and writing isn't at all good for it. Which puts updating off, even more, thanks for tuning in and reading. Requests are still open and I appreciate all of the support that you give. I may also get my electronics taken away soon due to what my grades came out to be, so I'll see you as soon as possible. I'll keep you all updated.

It had been almost ten years since the band dispersed. Even though the band wasn't a thing anymore the four of them were still friends and always tried to hang out as often as possible. Logan and Camille had gotten married and had two sons and a daughter. Carlos ended up marrying Stephanie and they had a daughter. Finally, Kendell and James had gotten married and had four rowdy boys.

After the band dispersed James pursued an acting career, Carlos wanted to make it big on Broadway and he had succeeded and Stephanie worked a lot with special effects on many movies and shows, Logan and Camille had ended up getting the game show that they wanted but after four seasons they wanted to settle down so Logan was a professor at the local college and Camille became a private tutor so she could choose her hours and still be there for their kids. Kendell, on the other hand, was told that she should pursue a singing career and so she did for the first two years before James proposed to her and so she stopped so her and James could start a family without having to be in two opposite directions all the time.

Today was a Wednesday evening and the six adults and their kids were at James' and Kendell's house. The house was fairly simple, even though James had wanted to buy a mansion at first Kendell talked him out of it and they compromised with a fairly big house with a nice yard. Right now all of the kids were playing and the adults were in the living room just lounging and casually talking.

"I just love hanging out with all of you guys and when all of our kids play together it's so cute!" Camille says.

"I love how the girls all play quietly and then the boys are so much like the four of you when we all lived at the Palm Woods," Stephanie points out.

"Yeah, maybe they just need a sister to keep them all in line," Kendell comments.

"No more children because if we have another boy you've threatened so many things!" James says.

"Ah, come on don't you want a little girl that looks like you?"

"Well, I guess but I also know that if we have another boy you'll make those threats become a reality."

"Speaking of children, Carlos and I have something we'd like to announce."

"We're having another baby!"

"I told you so," Kendell yells to James in triumph.

Before anyone could reply to that the boys and girls all came rushing down. Kendell's and James' youngest, who was two, ended up tripping before he started to cry. Kendell goes over to him and picks him up before leaving to go upstairs to soothe him and then put him to bed.

"She's a natural."

"So what exactly has Kendell threatened?" Camille asks and pretty much all of the boys paled.

Kendell chose that moment to come down. "I've threatened many things, none that should be repeated with children around."

"That bad?" Stephanie asks.

"Worse, " the boys all say.

"She might be a natural with the kids but with us she's downright scary."

"I'm not scary."

"Mommy's right. Mommy ain't scary, only when we do something we're not s'pose to do something, " Kendell and James' oldest says. Kendell responds to him.

"That's right and daddy's a big wuss when it comes to getting on mommy's bad side."

"I'm not a wuss!" Kendell just shoots him a look but Carlos and Logan back him up.

"You kind of are really scary when you're angry."

"Whatever."

"So who's more scarier Kendell or me?" Camille asks Logan.

"Sorry Camille but Kendell will always be the scariest girl I ever know." Kendell would have said something but the doorbell rang. When she opened it, it was Griffin.

"Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Yes there is actually." Griffin barges into the house. "It's been almost ten years since BTR split up and went their separate ways, now it's time for your big come back. Your fanbase has only grown since you split up and now it's time to make it big again!"

"No, " Kendell simply states.

"No one gets to tell me no, little girl."

"I'm not so little anymore and we all have families. We can't just get up and leave to start our band back up again."

"Why don't you bring the kiddos and wives along."

"You don't know how chaotic my children are. They only listen to one person and that one person is standing in front of you. She also happens to be my wife. Even if we wanted to, which we don't. We all have lives now and families. Kendell stopped her solo career so we could settle down and start our family."

That was when Kendell and James' youngest started to cry. Kendell sends a glare at Griffin before going to grab her youngest. He probably had a nightmare or he was lonely and so that was why he was crying.

When she came back down everyone was glaring at Griffin. "You don't own any of us anymore Griffin. We signed those contracts ten years ago and when you told us we had one last tour before you were moving on to the next band. Those contracts are no longer viable besides you couldn't exactly go on your if one of your band members is pregnant, now could you?"

"Very well, I'll be back in a year. Maybe then you'll all rethink your decisions." Griffin takes his leave and everyone let's out a breath as soon as his car is gone.

"You're pregnant?" James asks.

"No, I lied to him but if he's going to be back in a year, we better get busy."

"You are so brilliant, beautiful, hot, and one amazing woman!"

"Well, someone had to be the hot one in our band."

"I'm not even going to argue on that one."

That was when Stephanie yawned, Carlos ended up speaking for her. "I think we're going to go, Steph's tired and I'm sure Emelia is too. It was nice just to hang out with all of you."

After Carlos and his family leave, Camille and Logan aren't too far behind and soon the Diamond family is left. 

"So when you talked about getting started..."

"I meant tonight."

"Well let's get the kids off to bed then."

End.


End file.
